I Swear I Didn't Mean To Die
by TwinPersonalities
Summary: You know, I didn't think falling off a roof would mean you get to be reborn. I guess you learn something new everyday


_Holy shit. _ _I am so screwed. I mean, dude, come on! I am about to fudging fall off a roof! _

I glanced behind me, down at the cars that were unaware of what was happening above them. I turned back to see that they had stepped closer.

"You shouldn't have pulled out those records, boy", one of the men spat.

I bristled when I heard the word 'boy'.

"I am a girl, dammit! Why does everyone assume I'm a boy!?" I yelled, my eyes flashing furiously.

He looked shocked for a second before his face settled into a sneer.

"Doesn't matter either way, _boy_. You still shouldn't have picked through yer family's history", another said.

I glared at him and spun around, leaping off the roof.

"You'll never take me alive!"

_I always wanted to say that_, I thought as the ground started looming closer and closer.

_Uh, I think I'm having second thoughts now._

When I finally met the ground, there was a short burst of pain as if I was being squished together but at the same time, I felt like I was being pulled apart. Immediately, the pain left as everything faded to black.

My last thought before I died was _'Finally. Now I can ring Death's door and run. Wonder how he'll react?'_

I... Woke up, I guess? Everything was still dark and I couldn't see anything but I think I was in a nether world or something. I looked around to see a man covered with a black cloak.

"Hey."

Yeah, totally original, I know.

"Do you have a door?"

I could feel his judging look even if I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not.

"Damn, guess I'll have to take that off the list", I muttered under my breath.

He still didn't do anything.

"I'll just... Go do something... Over there", I said, pointing in a random direction.

I started walking away when he finally did something.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Uh... I've no idea. At the moment I'm kinda wishing you had a door so I could ring the bell and run", I replied, confused.

"No, you have to want something important. You died before your time and I would have let it go but you want something for passing this early. What is it?"

"I... I'm not sure..."

"Answer me. What do you want?"

I frowned at him and thought long and hard about what I wanted.

"I want another go. Another chance at a happy life. My mother ignored me, my father hated me and the only one who cared enough to worry or be sad died when I was six. I want one more turn at joy", I spoke, impressing myself when I didn't stutter or stumble over my words.

"You want a different ending? Well, this way I get two souls instead of an early one. Deal. I'll give you a power to make up for your disability", he told me.

I nodded, seemed fair to me.

"Bye, Death."

"I am not Death. I am his..." He trailed off.

"Oh! I know what you mean! You're his lo-!"

He cut me off.

"That is _not_ it", he said.

I swear, I could _feel _his blush from over here. His face resembled a tomato; I was sure of it.

"Why are you so determined to deny your love for him?" I asked.

_"I do not love him."_

"Fine, fine. Declare it to the world, why don't you?" I grumbled.

"It's useless talking sense to you. Just leave", he said.

"What's your name?"

"No. Just no."

"Okay then, Just No. I'll be taking my leave now. See you around, No", I said, attempting to walk away.

I say attempt because it doesn't look like I'm getting anywhere. Either he was following me or I wasn't going anywhere. I watched as No disappeared. I saw another man pop up, wearing a bright purple shirt saying 'Death'. I had a feeling his name was Death.

"Have you seen Himura?" he asked me.

"Uh... Was he wearing a black cloak and like denying his love for Death?" I asked.

He was quiet for a minute before answering.

"Yes", he replied.

"He just disappeared. Do you own a door?" I asked.

"Yes", he said hurriedly, not paying attention to my creepy smile.

_Perfect. _

"I can help you look?" I suggested.

"Yes, thank you", he spoke, waving his hand off in a direction.

I grinned again as he walked off.

"No! Just No! Where are you?" I cried out.

He appeared a few seconds later.

"What?"

He sounded pissed off.

"DEATH! I FOUND HIM!" I shouted.

He appeared right next to me.

"Really? Where is he?" he asked, shaking me.

"T-urn... A-ro-und... Idiot..."

He spun around to see Just No standing there.

"Himura!" he cried, throwing me away and leaping at him.

Death grabbed Just No's head and forced their lips together. They were like that for a few minutes, making me feel like a perv 'cause Death put so much passion in it. My nose will never be the same again.

"Himura! Do you know how worried I was?! Huh!? Do you!?"

No stood there, trying to process what was being said. I just slowly backed away from them, hoping I could be taken away again.

"Want to leave?"

I spun around to see a man with white slicked back hair and bright magenta eyes.

"Please!" I begged.

He smirked and hit me over the head, knocking me out instantly.

_Thank you, Jashin. You're a lifesaver._

**I know.**


End file.
